Balas Dendam Bayangan Seorang Gadis
by ryuuki kazuto
Summary: Di Konoha Gakuen, SMA terkemuka di kota Konoha, beredar sebuah rumor mistis yang mulai meresahkan para pelajar. Sesosok hantu yang sering terlihat seperti siswi biasa. Sesosok hantu cantik, yang tengah mencari cinta untuk dirinya. -Ga bisa bikin summary, just read and review!-


Di Konoha Gakuen, SMA terkemuka di kota Konoha, beredar sebuah rumor mistis yang mulai meresahkan para pelajar. Sebuah rumor tentang hantu yang yang tinggal di gudang penyimpanan. Sebuah rumor yang telah membuat banyak siswa tidak mau mengikuti kelas tambahan di sore hari. Sebuah rumor yang telah membuat banyak siswa perempuan tidak mau pergi ke toilet sekolah sendirian. Sebuah rumor yang telah membuat banyak siswa laki-laki tak berani menggoda para gadis-gadis di sekolah lagi. Dan banyak hal-hal yang ditakutkan oleh siswa lainnya yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika.

Ada banyak cerita tentang hantu tersebut di kalangan para murid, bahkan di antara perbincangan para guru. Sesosok hantu yang telah menghantui sekolah tersebut selama dua tahun semenjak terjadinya kecelakaan yang menghilangkan seorang gadis remaja. Sesosok hantu yang telah beberapa kali menculik dan menyembunyikan beberapa siswa. Sesosok hantu yang sering terlihat seperti siswi biasa.

Sesosok hantu cantik, yang tengah mencari cinta untuk dirinya.

.

* * *

"**Hollow's Shadow of Girl's Revenge"**

(Alternative Universe)

Naruto Fan Fiction

**Genre: **Mystery, Romance, sedikit Horror

**Warning!**

Banyak typo(s), Cerita jelek, Gaje, Misterinya ga terasa

.

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

"Yahoooooo! Hari pertama di SMA baru!"

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda gila yang harus pindah sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen karena bisnis ayahnya, tengah berlari sepanjang jalan di pusat kota Konoha dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Wajah rubahnya menunjukkan keceriaan dan kegembiraan. Berteriak dan mengatakan banyak kata-kata bodoh sepanjang jalan, melompat zig-zag seperti katak yang tengah mengenakan seragam SMA, dan tak memperdulikan cibiran orang-orang di jalan yang melihatnya seperti orang gila. Namun juga tak sedikit gadis-gadis di sepanjang jalan berbisik-bisik tentang ketampanan yang dimilikinya dengan wajah yang selalu cerah dan ceria seperti itu.

Sepertinya memiliki wajah rubah tidak membuat Naruto menjadi jelek, justru sebaliknya, membuatnya mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan dan unik.

Ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato, adalah seorang pengusaha dari Tokyo yang memiliki banyak bisnis di komoditas pertanian. Ayahnya terpaksa harus pindah ke kota Konoha karena salah satu cabang usahanya di Konoha membutuhkan bantuannya selama tiga tahun ke depan. Sedangkan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, merupakan seoran perangkai bunga. Ibunya mendirikan sebuah toko bunga seminggu setelah kedatangan mereka di Konoha. Hal ini membuat keluarga Uzumaki harus tinggal di kota ini selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Sebenarnya, kota Konoha adalah kampung halaman Uzumaki Minato.

* * *

_**DI KELAS 3F**_

_*setelah bel masuk berbunyi*_

_._

"Hei, kau tahu? Akan ada siswa baru yang ditempatkan di kelas kita loh!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia benar. Aku juga telah mendengarnya. Katanya dia laki-laki yang keren."

"Benar. Dia juga anak orang kaya loh."

"Wow. Apa dia lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke adalah yang terbaik!"

"Tapi Sasuke kan tidak pernah mau berbicara dengan anak-anak perempuan?"

"Bukankah itu yang membuatnya menjadi laki-laki keren?"

"Bla bla bla bla bla"

"..."

.

Shikamaru, pemuda berkepala nanas, mendesah berat di atas mejanya. Ekspresinya jelas sekali menujukkan ketidak-nyamanan mendengar beberapa gadis membicarakan siswa baru di belakangnya. Matanya tampak mengantuk dan kedua lengannya yang menggulung di atas meja mencoba untuk menutupi telinganya dari pendengaran mengenai omongan tak jelas gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

"Hoi Shikamaru, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan PR-mu?" remaja laki-laki gemuk sedang mendekatinya sambil memakan cemilan dengan bungkus besar di tangannya.

"Hum." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Bagaimana denganmu, Chouji?"

"Ah, aku datang ke sini karena ingin meminjam PR-mu." Chouji hanya tersenyum polos.

"Sudah aku duga!" sekali lagi, Shikamaru mendesah. "Ini! Jangan salin semuanya! Salinlah bagian-bagian yang tidak kau mengerti, sisanya kerjakan sendiri!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti semuanya, Shikamaru." Ucap Chouji masih dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

Shikamaru mendesah lebih keras sekarang.

"Hoi kalian berdua! Bisakah kalian membantuku membawa bangku ini untuk ditempatkan di dalam kelas?" teriak seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang agak mirip anak anjing dari depan pintu kelas.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, Kiba!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas.

"Aku juga." Chouji menambahkan.

"Ini perintah dari kepala sekolah, tahu?" teriak Kiba.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru muda yang menutupi mata kirinya sampai mulutnya dengan sebuah kain hitam khusus , terlihat sedang masuk ke dalam kelas. Hari ini dia tampak senang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" ia menyapa para murid.

"Ohayou, sensei."

"Aku datang membawa siswa baru di sini." Kakashi menengok ke luar pintu kelas.

Ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Tak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, orang ini tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat keras dari depan kelas.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

...

_Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnggggggggg_

...

Suasana kelas hening seketika. Beberapa siswa kelas masih diam tak berkata apapun setelah melihat murid baru ini, terutama gadis-gadis di barisan depan.

Namun tiba-tiba.

.

"Kyaaa, begitu tampan...!"

"Kyaaa, dia benar-benar keren!"

"Rumornya tidak berbohong sama sekali!"

"Kyaaa... Dia tidak kalah dari Sasuke-kun!"

"Kyaaa... Kawaii... Aku suka rambutnya..."

"Kyaaa... kyaaa... kyaaa..."

Gadis-gadis mulai berteriak dengan girangnya. Entah apa yang sedang gadis-gadis itu pikirkan.

"Oke Naruto, kau bisa duduk sekarang." Suruh Kakashi.

"Arigatou, sensei." Naruto membungkuk pada Kakashi.

Naruto berjalan di antara barisan bangku, masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Gadis-gadis bahkan masih melihat dengan intens ke arahnya dengan beberapa teriakan tak jelas dan terlihat bodoh bagi beberapa siswa laki-laki. Naruto tak mengindahkan itu dan masih tetap berjalan ke bangku paling belakang di mana hanya ada satu tempat yang kosong. Dia duduk dan mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diri pada beberapa siswa di dekatnya.

"Aku Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!"

Siswa lain menyambutnya dengan senang hati, kecuali satu orang. Seorang laki-laki yang duduk di bangku sebelah kiri Naruto dan berada di paling pojok kelas. Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam raven dan bermata hitam tajam. Laki-laki ini bahkan tak menengok ke arah Naruto saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Laki-laki ini hanya melihat ke luar jendela dan terlihat tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Ano, siapa namamu?" Naruto mencoba untuk berkenalan.

Orang ini tak menjawab.

Naruto masih melihat ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban.

Setelah beberapa detik.

"Apakah kau anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Uzumaki?" laki-laki itu merespon. Respon yang sepertinya bukan hal yang diharapkan oleh Naruto. Namun Naruto tetap menjawab.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku peringatkan kau! Ini pertama dan yang terakhir! Jangan pernah masuk ke kelas 3A! Bahkan walau hanya sekedar mengintip!"

_Glek!_

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki ini terdengar sangat serius, terlebih lagi saat menekankan kata 'mengintip' dengan nada yang sangat berat. Naruto seperti merasa ucapan laki-laki di sampingnya ini bukan sekedar ungkapan biasa. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki ini menatap mata Naruto dengan sangat dalam, seperti layaknya malaikat maut yang sedang menyatakan bahwa kelas 3A adalah kuburannya dalam waktu dekat. Tidak! Naruto bukan sedang berburuk sangka pada laki-laki ini, justru sebaliknya, dia merasa bahwa laki-laki ini sedang meyakinkannya agar tidak masuk ke kelas tersebut karena suatu alasan pasti.

"Ke-kenapa?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Naruto. Tak ada ekspresi, tapi Naruto tahu orang ini bersungguh-sungguh.

"HORAA!"

Naruto hampir melompat dari bangkunya mendengar suara keras dari depan kelas.

"KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN BERISIK DI BELAKANG SANA!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berteriak dari depan kelas.

"Y-ya, sensei!" Naruto mencoba menjawab Kakashi. Namun matanya masih terfokus pada orang di sampingnya itu.

.

"_Apa yang dia maksud sebenarnya?"_

* * *

_*Bel istirahat berbunyi*_

_._

Naruto sudah akan keluar dari ruang kelas namun tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Hoi, nama panggilanmu Naruto ya? Aku Kiba." ucap tiba-tiba anak yang nyengir mirip anjing.

"Oh, i-iya. Salam kenal." Naruto menjawabnya dengan agak kikuk.

Beberapa siswa laki-laki telah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Mulai dari si alis tebal, si gemuk, dan laki-laki dengan senyum simpul berambut klimis.

"Aku Chouji."

"Aku Lee. Yoroshiku nee!" ucap si alis tebal dengan semangat.

"Sai."

Naruto hanya mengangguk serta nyengir tak jelas untuk membalas semua salam perkenalan dari mereka.

"Hoi Shikamaru, bergabunglah ke sini! Jangan tiduran terus!" teriak Kiba kepada laki-laki berkepala nanas yang duduk di barisan tengah kelas.

Shikamaru sepertinya memenuhi undangan tak jelas Kiba dan berjalan mendatangi bangku Naruto yang sudah diserbu oleh beberapa teman dekatnya.

"Aku Shikamaru. Salam kenal." Ucap Shikamaru masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"Ah iya. Salam kenal juga. Hahaha." Naruto masih tetap nyengir.

"Oi Naruto, kau pindahan dari Tokyo, kan? Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana SMA-mu di sana!" Kiba sepertinya sudah mulai gatal ingin menggali sesuatu lebih dalam tentang Naruto.

"Ah itu, biasa saja. Hahaha." Respon Naruto yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Kalau gadis-gadis di Tokyo bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" serbu Kiba dengan bodohnya.

Mereka tertawa bersama seolah telah berteman sejak kecil sebelumnya. Mereka masih mengintrogasi tentang kehidupan Naruto sebelum pindah ke Konoha dan masih asik dengan obrolan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka telah menghabiskan setengah dari waktu jam istirahat mereka dengan bercanda.

Para lelaki tak jelas tadi akhirnya menyeret Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin karena sadar waktu istirahat mereka hampir habis. Mereka tertawa seperti sekumpulan orang gila sepanjang lorong koridor kelas menuju ke kantin, kecuali Shikamaru yang masih malas dengan ocehan tak jelas Kiba.

.

* * *

_*Kantin*_

.

"Hoi Naruto, dari tadi kau diperhatikan oleh beberapa gadis di sini." Lee menarik sebuah kursi dari meja lain untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja berukuran sedang.

"Apa kau tadi tidak melihat bagaimana kelas menjadi seperti jumpa pers Idol saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas?" timbrung Kiba. "Aku sedikit iri padamu."

"Hahaha." Sai dan Chouji hanya bisa tertawa.

Naruto yang sedang dibicarakan hanya nyengir tak jelas dengan tangan menggaruk lehernya yang menurut Kiba memang tak gatal sama sekali.

Pesanan makanan mereka semua telah datang, namun masih ada beberapa siswi yang berbisik-bisik. Jelas sekali sedang membicarakan Naruto yang lumayan tampan. Pikir Shikamaru.

"Oi Naruto." Suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba, memotong candaan Kiba dan Lee tentang Naruto.

Seketika kelima pemuda yang duduk berkeliling tersebut menghadap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Naruto merespon Shikamaru.

"Apa benar kau adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya Shikamaru dengan penuh antusias dan cepat. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru seserius ini.

"I-iya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu seperti itu?" Naruto mulai merasa tak enak di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan saja." Balas Shikamaru.

"Memastikan? Memastikan apa?" Naruto mulai penasaran dengan ini. Naruto sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau jika permasalahannya disembunyikan.

"Iya, apa maksudmu dengan 'memastikan', Shikamaru?" sepertinya Kiba juga penasaran. Atau mungkin Kiba merasa ada sesuatu yang besar yang diketahui oleh Shikamaru tentang Naruto. Jika tidak, Shikamaru tidak akan seserius ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan keluarga Uzumaki." Sergah Shikamaru yang merasa atmosfir di bangku tersebut mulai berubah.

"Ah iya, tadi laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku juga bertanya hal yang kurang-lebih seperti itu." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Hal ini tentu sukses membuat lima pasang mata berganti menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke?" tanya Lee.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya, laki-laki dengan tampang dingin berambut raven di sampingmu kan?" Lee memastikan.

"Ah iya. Laki-laki itu." Naruto menggangguk. "Jadi namanya adalah Sasuke ya?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Fiuh, dia memang dari dulu seperti itu. Lebih baik jangan hiraukan dia!" timbrung Kiba yang sepertinya tidak menyukai orang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?" Shikamaru mulai antusias kembali.

"Ah tidak. Hanya mirip pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan tadi." Naruto menjawab sembari meminum jusnya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak masuk ke kelas 3A. Entah apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu, tapi aku rasa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya." Naruto mulai mengingat kembali bagaimana tatapan Sasuke terhadapnya saat memperingatkannya akan hal tersebut. Dan hal ini sedikit membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Begitu ya? Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" Shikamaru mulai intens.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab 'kenapa'." Naruto juga mulai risih saat ekspresi Sasuke kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Kakashi-sensei mulai berteriak kepada kami." Naruto mengeluh, tapi tetap nyengir tak bersalah.

"Hahahaha. Jadi itu ya alasannya kalian dibentak oleh guru bermata satu itu?" Kiba tertawa tak jelas.

"Dia punya dua mata, Kiba! Hanya saja dia menutupi salah satunya!" Lee mulai berdebat dengan Kiba.

"Kalau memang dia punya dua mata, kenapa harus susah payah menggunakan satu mata? Apa dia berniat mau mendonorkannya ke rumah sakit?" Kiba masih tertawa.

"Dia pasti memiliki sebuah alasan! Tak mungkin orang seperti Kakashi-sensei mau repot-repot menutup matanya tanpa alasan yang pasti!" Lee tak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa kau punya bukti kalau dia punya dua mata, Lee?"

"Apa kau sendiri punya bukti yang dapat memperkuat anggapanmu itu, Kiba?"

"Woi kalian berdua! Diamlah!"

Sontak Kiba dan Lee menutup mulut mereka. Hanya sebulan sekali mereka dapat melihat Shikamaru membentak seperti itu, itu pun masih belum tentu sebulan sekali. Mengingat bagaimana dia tak mau membuang tenaganya untuk hal yang sia-sia dan lebih memilih diam dan bermalas-malasan.

"Ano, maaf. Apakah ada sesuatu tentang kelas 3A itu?" Naruto mencoba berhati-hati saat bertanya. Mungkin dia sedang berfikir apa ada sesuatu di balik kelas 3A sampai-sampai orang bernama Sasuke itu melarangnya masuk ke sana.

Shikamaru sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Hah? Kau masih memikirkan perkataan orang sombong itu, Naruto?" tiba-tiba saja Kiba yang menjawab. Sudah jelas 'orang sombong' yang Kiba maksud di sini adalah Sasuke.

"Kelas 3A adalah kelas yang memiliki siswi-siswi cantik dan super seksi terbanyak di sekolah ini. Bukan jadi misteri lagi, kan? Itulah alasan paling logis kenapa dia melarangmu masuk ke sana! Dan tentu saja, melihat kejadian saat pertama kali kau masuk ke kelas tadi, dia menyimpulkan kau adalah saingannya." Kiba menjelaskan dengan tampang kecutnya.

"Saingan?"

"Ya. Saingan untuk menjadi playboy di sekolah ini!" Kiba menambahkan, atau lebih tepatnya mencibir.

Naruto melenguh sebentar mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan. Matanya berputar tak mau menghiraukan Kiba. Seperti yang Naruto duga, Kiba memang sangat membenci Sasuke karena alasan yang menurutnya bahkan tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Kiba barusan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, Naruto! Kiba hanya bercanda." Sekarang Sai yang angkat bicara sambil masih tersenyum simpul.

"Hoi Sai, apa yang kau katakan? Aku sedang tidak bercanda!" Kiba sepertinya tak terima begitu saja.

"Iya Sai! Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba barusan!" Lee malah mendukung Kiba.

"Apa kalian sakit hati gara-gara gadis yang kalian suka berada di kelas tersebut?"

_Uhuk! _

Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan tersedak kue yang sedang mereka makan.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SAI?" dan tentu berteriak bersamaan juga.

"Ah, Kiba bulan kemarin ditolak oleh Hinata-sama ya? Dan perempuan yang disukai Lee adalah fans berat Sasuke, bukan?" Chouji dengan tampang tak berdosanya dengan santainya berkata.

.

_Nguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_

_._

Untuk pertama kalinya meja bundar kantin berukuran sedang itu hening. Sai masih tersenyum tak jelas, Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Chouji mengunyah snacksnya, Naruto hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mulutnya ke bawah, sedangkan Kiba dan Lee, entah apa ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah mereka saat ini. Yang pasti, ucapan Chouji barusan membuat kedua orang tersebut tertohok, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu walau hanya sepatah kata.

"KURANG AJAR KAU CHOUJI...!" yah, sepertinya Kiba dan Lee mulai sadar dari trans mereka.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berwarna biru langit memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan kantin, dengan senyum berat yang tertahan dari wajah pucatnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau di sini, Naruto?"_

_._

.

* * *

_**Maaf maaf maaf!**_

_**Misterinya ga kerasa sama sekali. Di chapter selanjutnya coba diperbaiki lagi buat feel-nya.**_

_**.**_

_**Review kalau berminat**_


End file.
